


Cravings and Compulsions

by corvidae9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Recreational Necromancy, going that extra mile for your loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2006-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9
Summary: Harry and Ginny resurrect Luna immediately after her death and it's apparent their life will require some... adjustments (H/G/L implied)
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the flamingnargle Not Quite Dead Yet challenge. A continuation of sorts of the H/G/L Zombie crackfic for mctabby's Cat's Birthday Drabblethon (which I will post as a separate chapter). Listen, if I could warn any harder for cracktasticness, I would.

_"Come on. I'll hold her hands. I hear they're a little surprised to be back at first."_

That's what Ginny had said, and then she had... and then he had... and then Luna was blinking slowly and rising and _holy mother of--_... _Rising_ from the sodding _dead_. Her impossibly wide blue eyes fixed on an exhausted, kneeling Harry, a little glassier than he remembered them. The corners of her mouth twitched upward into a sweetly addled smile. "Brains?"

Ginny had somehow ended up standing behind Harry, her hands clamped so tightly to his shoulders, she couldn't feel her fingertips. When Luna spoke she gasped, pulling up a handful of Harry's sweatshirt as he shook his head murmuring, "Ginny... oh my God, Gin-- what did we do?"

In response, Ginny thwapped the side of his head harder than she otherwise might have and hissed, "Shhh!" Clearing her throat she tried to force a smile for Luna as she examined her carefully... without getting any closer. "Um... no brains, Luna. It's us, Harry and Ginny. You don't... really want brains, do you?"

Luna turned her attention from dusting the edge of her jumper absently to the burn mark where the fatal curse had ripped through her chest, fingering the singed edge. "I don't... don't know... it seemed like the thing to say at the time." Her fingers drifted along the ridge of warped skin underneath, studying it intently.

Brow was furrowed deeply, Harry's mouth worked, still somewhat shocked. "I -- I'm so sorry. Luna, I just couldn't lose you." He gestured frantically between himself and Ginny. " _We_ couldn't--"

Her smile widened as she reached for Harry's hand slowly, squeezing reassuringly. "I'd never been dead before, but now I have. And! Now I'm undead! It's very interesting." 

Harry winced as her hand closed over his, expecting... well. He had no idea what he'd been expecting, but she was warm if not quite entirely right. Turning his hand up to lace his fingers through hers, he brought it to his lips. "I can't believe--"

"Well. This is wonderful, except we've all just done a highly illegal and immoral thing and it's apparently my job to cover it up," sighed Ginny. "Except you, Luna. I suppose it isn't your doing, though you'd be in just as much trouble. Sorry about that." She peered at Luna and finally released her death grip on him and shucked off her own sweater in a rush. "Give me your jumper, Lu."

Luna released Harry's hand and obeyed without question, handing it up as Ginny gave her the one she'd been wearing, slipping Luna's over her head as soon as she did. Ginny poked at the hole, now revealing only the worn gray of her own t-shirt underneath and nodded, satisfied, before leaning down to help Luna into the dark green Weasley jumper. Ginny's fingers gently brushed the spot on Luna's chest where flesh was no longer exposed, meeting Luna's smile up at her. "Better. Harry - did anyone else see it happen?"

Dropping his gaze again, Harry cocked his head toward the crumpled figure slumped against the opposing wall. "Only the bastard that did it, and he's not talking."

Ginny flexed her fingers as she approached, carefully pushing the hood back from the Death Eater's face with her wand. Or what was left of it, given that approximately half of his face was bruise-purple and resembled melted plasticine. That she could identify him at all was a minor miracle. "Carrow. Damn, Harry-- did a number on him but good, yeah?" As she pulled her wand back with disgust, she kicked the body hard once, causing it to slump heavily to the side, and then once again in the ribs, grumbling as she drew her foot back yet again, "Good. Motherfucking son of a--"

"Gin! That's..."

Leveling a dark look at Harry for interrupting, Ginny propped her hands on her hips. "I _know_ you’re not going to say disrespectful, Harry. You're not, are you?"

With a shell-shocked almost-smile, Harry squeezed Luna's hand. " _Ill-advised_. I sort of...err. I think I liquefied most of whatever's in his chest, so you may not want to puncture his skin."

Ginny looked vaguely impressed. "Have I mentioned lately that I'm glad you're on our side?"

"I think I'm tired. And I think I really do want brains," Luna cut in, her perpetual detachment suddenly more disturbing than it ever had been. Harry and Ginny's eyes locked as she continued to speak, crawling the rest of the way to Harry and settling against him. "Flesh in general might do it. I wonder if it _has_ to be human. I hope not. Maybe death just made me a confirmed carnivore."

Harry looked as if he'd been struck, his arms automatically winding around Luna's shoulders and pulling her close as she snuggled into his chest, tightening her grip around his middle. Ginny swallowed hard and walked over to them, threading a hand through Luna's hair. "We'll take care of it, love. Don't you worry." 

"Mmm. With crusty bread. But plain's fine if that's all there is," murmured Luna happily.

His gaze followed Ginny's as it darted from his to the body against the wall, and Harry whispered, "Do it," his voice hoarse, yet steely.

Just as determined, Ginny nodded once and bent to kiss the top of Harry's head before pulling away and lifting her chin as she walked back to Carrow's body. "This time, Potter," she agreed as she aimed a careful severing charm at its misshapen cranium and hoped its contents (such as they were) were at least partially intact. "But from now on, we're _very much_ taking turns."


	2. The Drabble that Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for redcoast's prompt: Het pairing of your choice, female dies and male attempts to bring her back as an Inferius -humour

Harry held his wand over her form, on its way from still to stiff and beyond, hoping that he was strong enough and would remember enough to pull it off. He opened his mouth and found a small, freckled hand covering it, fingers half in the corner of his mouth muffling the first syllable.

"No, Harry, don't you dare. You let Luna rest."

Eyes wide and still a little wild with loss, Harry turned to Ginny, peeling her hand away and squeezing it, even as he protested. "Gin..."

Ginny shook him. "No, Harry."

Harry hung his head, a single tear sliding off of the end of his nose. "Ginny. She did that thing..." he gestured rudely, interrupted only by the need to wipe at his nose with the tail of his sleeve, "with her tongue, and... did you know she used to be able to double-knot cherry stems in her mouth?"

Ginny cocked her head, her hair obscuring her expression as she let go of Harry to open one of Luna's eyes and peer in; to lift her hand and gauge her lividity.

Looking up from his hands, Harry murmured, "Ginny?"

Ginny shoved her hair away from her face, revealing a thoughtful smile as she patted Harry's shoulder. "Come on. I'll hold her hands. I hear they're a little surprised to be back at first."


End file.
